


Lifetime

by Brawness



Series: Forever and always [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Actor Kim Jinwoo, Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because Jinwoo is beautiful, Fluff, Have you seen wet winner?, I have no regrets, M/M, Romance, SongKim, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Fast reflexes along with immense strength were only the start of the abilities his kind was gifted with. Some were more powerful than others. Jinwoo, given his bloodline, age and circumstance, had powers that others could only dream about.Prompt: Jinwoo is a vampire prince but he doesn't want to rule so he becomes an actor instead.





	Lifetime

_ “In starlit nights I saw you  _

_ So cruelly you kissed me  _

_ Your lips a magic world  _

_ Your sky all hung with jewels  _

_ The killing moon  _

_ Will come too soon” _

  
  


Soft bristles swept across his cheek with gentle motions. He tilted his head up to make it easier. 

 

“Your skin… I don’t know how to describe… it’s almost like pearl.” the makeup artist murmured.

 

Jinwoo opened his eyes and observed her. It has been twelve years since they first met. She was aging well. Soft fine lines bracketed her kind eyes and the small mouth that was prone to smiling. 

 

He carefully brushing the back of her hand in affection and smiled.

 

Jinwoo heard the quickening of her pulse and saw the bloom of color on her cheeks. 

 

He had encountered a lot of humans in his long time walking this earth and there was always something so poignant about their mortality. Their time was so short yet they work hard as if there was no tomorrow. 

 

It was something he admired yet at the same time confused him.

 

They toil away for hours on end, in exchange for two days of leisure in a week. 

 

Somehow, they seem to find purpose and contentment in their lives. And maybe even happiness? 

 

Was it his longevity that had him take for granted the small moments or the need to work for something? 

 

The makeup artist swiped a bit of lip balm on his lower lip. 

 

“Are you happy, Mina?” He asked, taking her hand between his. 

 

She dropped her brush as her hand trembled, eyes misting. “My lord.” She whispered and brought his hand to her cheek. “You gave me more than I could have imagined.” 

 

Jinwoo smiled sadly, memorizing the face of generations of unfailing loyalty. Mina came from a long line of humans that served him. Sworn to secrecy about his true nature and what little they know of his abilities, they walked by his side for centuries. In return, he gave them everything they needed and the promise that he will look after their progeny. 

 

But he was not a god. There are things he cannot control. Like the death of Mina’s parents. 

 

“They will call for me soon.” Jinwoo stood up. Mina bowed and kept her head lowered until he left the dressing room. 

 

He was filming a vampire movie. His perverse sense of humor had him chuckling when he first read the script and readily accepted the role. 

 

It was a stereotypical role of lonely vampire against the hordes of humans wanting immortality. Aside from the immortal part, they got everything wrong. He would know. 

 

The stunts were easy for him even without harnesses, but he had to keep the pretense of being human so he allowed himself to be strapped to the contraption that hoisted him up as if he jumped that high. 

 

Fast reflexes along with immense strength were only the start of the abilities his kind was gifted with. Some were more powerful than others. Jinwoo, given his bloodline, age and circumstance, had powers that others could only dream about. 

 

The director wrapped up their schedule for the day, thanking Jinwoo. “It is always a pleasure working with you, you make it so easy for us.” 

 

Jinwoo smiled, “The pleasure is mine, director. Thank you for your hard work.” He addressed the team as well. 

 

He met with Mina once more, letting her take off his makeup and changing back into his own clothes. 

 

His manager was waiting for him when he was done. “Do we have anything else scheduled today, hyung?” Jinwoo asked. 

 

“No, that was it. We're heading back to the mansion.” 

 

As they were walking, screams erupted by the entrance where fans were waiting outside. A frenzy of girls converged on a tall figure robed in embroidered black silk. 

 

Jinwoo smiled in exasperation as Minho made his way through the throng of people, the fans seemingly parting for him, when in fact Minho was projecting an energy discouraging them from coming closer. It wasn't a physical force, more like something that is sensed by the human instinct compelling them to keep their distance. 

 

Minho did not even bother to dress normally, preferring to dress as his position dictates, in magnificent black robes, edged with gold embroidery of a tiger and flowers. His only salute to current convention were his black suede pants and leather boots. 

 

Given that Minho was a renowned fashion designer , people mostly admired his clothing choices. Also, he had a presence that could never be diminished by what he wore.  

 

As if sensing Jinwoo’s gaze, Minho turned his handsome head and started towards him, his long strides eating up the distance. 

 

“Minho, you went without your bodyguard again?” Jinwoo’s manager commented in slight disapproval. 

 

“Hyung, I'm just a designer, I don't need a bodyguard.” Minho sheepishly said, his lips quirking up, knowing Jinwoo caught their inside joke. 

 

Among their kind, only one bloodline protected the royal family, as a pact to conserve the purity of their blood and powers. They were called the sentinels. Only the most powerful sentinels were allowed to be chosen or assigned to the members of the royal family. Jinwoo chose Minho. Minho was the strongest of all sentinels, second only to his own father, who protected Jinwoo’s father. The embroidery proudly emblazoned on his clothing announced to those who recognized it that he was a royal general of the highest order. In the human world, it was a fashion statement.

 

Jinwoo wore one of Minho’s simpler designs, a deep blue turtleneck made of the finest cashmere and black pants. Minho despaired that the one person he made clothes for was the most uncaring of what he wore. 

 

“Hyung, I'm going home with Minho today, no need to bring the car over.” Jinwoo addressed his manager. 

 

“I have my car parked on the other side, hyung.” Minho assured the man. 

 

“Will you be okay? The fans.” His manager hesitated, but shook his head. “I don't know how you both do it, you walk around in broad daylight, go wherever you please, but you are never seen unless you wish to be. How is that possible?” The man mumbled almost to himself. 

 

Jinwoo just chuckled at the familiar dialogue, his manager had no idea what they were, after all. 

 

“Let’s get steak for lunch, Minho. I’m starving.” Jinwoo took Minho’s arm and they went through the screaming crowd again. 

 

“Jin! Look here!” A fan shrieked. Jinwoo obliged, smiling at her as she raised her expensive camera to his face. He projected a barrier so the picture she captures will be out of focus and waved to the other fans. 

 

“Mino, you're so handsome!” Another one yelled. 

 

After rounding a corner, Minho concealed them from human eyes. If the fans tried to follow them, it would seem as if they vanished in the alleyway. 

 

Jinwoo felt the presence of their kind in front of them, he halted at a distance. A shield was erected around to mask them from humans.

 

Two strikingly attractive creatures, male and female no older than forty years. Infants, in comparison to Jinwoo and Minho. They stood gaping at Minho’s robes. 

 

“A royal general’s crest…” The boy whispered, probably thinking he wasn’t heard, looking at Minho. Jinwoo could hear their pounding hearts and feel their exuberance. Their excited eyes started to drift to where Jinwoo stood.

 

A malevolent wave ripped through the air, vicious and formidable, forcibly dropping the young ones to their knees, heads lowered. Minho was rippling with such violent energy that the air crackled.

 

“You will bow to your prince.” The decree was delivered with a low malignant growl, insidious and penetrating. 

 

The children shivered in fear and awe, incapable of lifting their heads because of the sheer power they never experienced in their entire life. Hopefully they’ll never have to after this once. 

 

Jinwoo preceded Minho and passed the crouched figures, Minho’s force still swirling in warning. He didn’t have to look at his sentinel to know that his eyes are an ominous icy black.

 

“My prince.” The female whispered beseechingly. 

 

With a gentle wave, Minho’s powerful grip on them relinquished. The two went slack on their hands and knees, trembling. 

 

“Live well.” Jinwoo said softly, sending a brush of warmth, soothing them. They didn’t dare to raise their heads. 

 

Their masking barrier finally excluded the children, hiding the sight and sound of only Jinwoo and his protector.

 

“Flexing your muscles on kids now, sentinel?” Jinwoo asked archly. 

 

As if he did not just exude a murderous power to terrify children just a few moments ago, Minho grinned his usual rakish smile. 

 

“They need to learn respect.” Minho took his hand. 

 

As if on cue, they heard the two young vampires murmur amongst themselves. “That was scary. And awesome.” The boy. 

 

“Our prince...” The girl said haltingly. “He’s beautiful.” 

 

The boy silently agreed. “I can’t wait to tell the family!” 

 

Jinwoo chuckled. “So this is how the powerful General Song spreads the tales of his infamous strength. Putting the fear of God in children.”

 

“I need to add to my street cred once in a while.” Minho said irreverently. 

They walked to where Minho’s car was parked. A matte silver Reventon was waiting for them, surrounded by gawking pedestrians.

 

He felt Minho send a wave of energy so the people naturally made space for them. The doors swung up and Jinwoo slid inside. The loud purr of the engine had the people gasping in appreciation as they pulled into the street. 

 

Several cars made to follow them, but given Minho’s propensity for speed and incredible stealth, their car very easily wove into traffic and zipped through gaps between vehicles. 

 

He was quite sure Minho was violating multiple traffic laws, but there was no way the cops will be able to catch up. 

 

Minho placed his hand palm up on the middle of the console. Jinwoo placed his on top and twined their fingers as they drove quietly.

 

*

 

The restaurant was owned by one of Jinwoo’s human retainers. Ones he have never met before (there were a lot of them now), he only recognized his own insignia that was also the same logo used by all companies under him. 

 

The maitre d’hotel met them at the entrance, bowing respectfully. “Mr. Song. Your table is ready, sir.” 

 

Minho inclined his head, multiple earrings catching the sunlight. 

 

The host looked rather forbidding, a hint of disapproval over Minho’s temporary (rapid regeneration was a pain) piercings. Jinwoo trailed his fingers on the gold threads of Minho’s sleeve. The older man noticed the movement and stiffened. 

 

Another man with distinct facial features came from the back of the restaurant, immediately spotting Minho. His visibly whitened, probably seeing the fabled black gold robes for the first time. 

 

“General Song!” He exclaimed, bowing deferentially. His gaze trailed to where Jinwoo was standing, finally noticing him. 

 

The man dropped to his knee. “My lord! You honor me with your presence. I am Kim Minsung, grandson of Kim Hyunwoo.” He said effusively, not daring to raise his eyes. 

 

Jinwoo felt fondness for the man whose family’s unswerving loyalty served him well. Their blood ran true. His grandfather was a brave man.

 

“Please rise, Mr. Kim.” He said smiling. 

 

The man got to his feet once more. “Mr. Park, our best table for Lord Jinwoo and General Song.” Minsung said, all aplomb. 

 

They were served expediently with food that would normally grace a queen’s table. Jinwoo thoroughly enjoyed the fare, seeing Minho eat his fill as well. The maitre d’, more subservient than before, made sure they had everything they needed. A subtle look of confusion was on his face as to why the owner treated the actor Kim Jinwoo with so much deference. 

 

“I feel a disturbance in the force…” Minho murmured setting his cutlery on his plate. Jinwoo cringed at the movie reference as a gentle wind blew in, carrying the scent if freesias. 

 

“Welcome, cousin.” Jinwoo dimpled, as a tall man in a beige coat strolled in, bowing to Jinwoo first then Minho.

 

“My prince. I come bearing summons.” The emissary’s deep voice intoned as he straightened. His face broke into a boxy grin, eyes squeezing into half moons, making his normally handsome visage ridiculously adorable.

 

“Taetae! I missed you.” Minho stood up laughing and grabbed Taehyung, who giggled happily at their reunion while he was being swung round and round.

 

“Hyung!” Taehyung threw his arms around Jinwoo, like an over excited puppy once Minho set him down. “It's been ten years.”. 

 

Minho ushered Taehyung to sit at their table, the maitre d’ approaching to assemble another place setting. 

 

Like a coin that was flipped, Taehyung’s eyes sharpened and erected a powerful force field that physically prevented the host from entering the threshold. The human was terrified. Pulses of menacing energy wafted as warning. 

 

Minho waved his hand easily dissolving the barrier. “Relax, Tae. We’re in good company.” 

 

Taehyung’s face melted back into a happy expression, turning to Jinwoo. The maitre d’ shakily set Taehyung’s place. “I saw your last movie, hyung. You were awesome!” 

 

“Thank you. I try.” Jinwoo cut a piece of his steak. “Here, have some steak.” He fed the portion to his cousin who savored the high quality cut of meat. 

 

“Oh man, this is soooo good. Can I steal the chef?” 

 

“I don't think Seokjin would appreciate that.” Minho said, knowing his own cousin who loved to cook.

 

“He has been on a fish and poultry binge for the past year.” Taehyung complained. 

 

Contrary to what popular fiction dictated, vampires did not live off blood alone. For all intents and purposes, they were human. They eat, sleep and procreate. They were humans with extraordinary abilities and indefinite longevity. They were compatible to mate with regular humans, however their children’s blood and abilities get heavily diluted if they do, hence the disparity in between them and pure blood vampires. Vampires can only be born, not made. 

 

Sunlight was not deadly to them at all. The UV rays were just very uncomfortable and depleted their energy, so they tended to avoid it in general. Blood was necessary to maintain their powers. They would survive with human food, but they would gradually grow weaker and their regeneration rate would be that of a regular human. Garlic just smelled repulsive. Holy water, crosses and silver are myths. 

 

“Does my father need me?” Jinwoo asked once Taehyung was done eating. 

 

“Just the regular summons, you know. Responsibility to our people, blah blah.” Taehyung stole a strawberry from Minho’s cake. 

 

“I guess it's time to visit him then…” Jinwoo sighed. He hasn't seen his father in a while. “My regards to Namjoon and Seokjin.” 

 

Taehyung bade his farewell, declining their offer to stay the night at their mansion and promising to visit them again soon.

 

They drove back to their place in silence, Minho was playing with Jinwoo’s fingers while he stared out the window watching the sunset. 

 

Sometimes, in days like these, Jinwoo felt the extent of their immortality. The endless drone of hours, everything changing yet staying the same. Especially for him. He did not know how long he could pass off not aging as an actor. He had been in the industry for eight short years and his human age was supposed to be thirty three. Maybe one more decade? Fifteen years? Then he would have to disappear for another twenty five years and resurface again as someone else. 

 

It was fun while it lasted, though it was not really a profession that was commonly advised to ageless vampires, given how many cameras were able to document every nook and cranny of a person’s face. 

 

Luckily Jinwoo was powerful enough to alter the perception of humans and cameras that he looked just slightly different than in real life. Just enough to maintain a ruse for several years. But not for too long, that would be too risky. 

 

His father, the king, threw a fit when Jinwoo told him about this. He heavily disagreed and threatened to confine him in their castle. His mother, bless the woman, calmed the king down, saying that Jinwoo was too powerful to be contained, not to mention Minho. Besides it was only for a couple of years, let the child enjoy himself. Only parents can make a being almost as old as a millenia feel like a child. 

 

*

 

The mansion hidden deep within the mountains was quiet. They parked the car in an underground carport several kilometers from their living quarters along with their other vehicles, hidden from civilization, taking precaution from prying eyes. 

 

Savoring the light of the full moon, Jinwoo and Minho strolled hand in hand into the courtyard where a fountain peacefully bubbled. The scent of flowers and pine carried by the wind caressed the ancient beings, wallowing in the intrinsic sound of mother nature. 

 

Stepping inside the foyer, soft music played. 

 

A long booted leg wrapped in expensive leather pants was relaxed on the floor by the chaise lounge. 

 

“Seunghoonie…” Jinwoo said softly. 

 

“Shhh.” Came the reply. 

 

They approached the long, svelte figure whose stillness was a study in lazy elegance. 

 

“I just got him to sleep.” A soft spoken voice came from Jinwoo’s cousin who was lying down, gestured to the other figure sprawled on top of him.

Seungyoon, Seunghoon’s sentinel was peacefully draped over his lord. Thick, white blond hair scattered around his face, framing pink cheeks, and dark sooty lashes, his plump red mouth pouted in his sleep. 

 

“So adorable.” Minho clasped his hands together, quickly snapping a picture of the two on his phone. 

 

At the sound of the shutter, Seungyoon whined and buried his face into Seunghoon’s neck, curling closer, pink fingertips finding the inside of his lord’s shirt, seeking warmth. 

 

Jinwoo’s heart melted over their eight hundred year old baby. 

 

Seunghoon, no doubt finding this cute as well, brought his arms tighter around his sentinel and nuzzled the top of his hair. 

 

Affording their housemates some privacy, Jinwoo and Minho left the couple and entered their own quarters in the east wing. 

 

Jinwoo went to the huge, floor to ceiling French windows, closing his eyes as he felt the barely there warmth of the full moon. 

 

The delicate rustle of cloth ended with a sigh as Minho shed his robes. 

 

Carefully measured footsteps came closer and closer until Jinwoo could feel the actual warmth radiating from his beloved protector behind him, silent and dormant. He could almost  _ smell _ the power coursing beneath his skin. 

 

Jinwoo turned to look up at Minho who was looking down, eyes glowing obsidian. The sentinel stood waiting, heart beating at a constant pace, clad only in his black shirt and pants. 

 

He placed the fingertips of one hand on Minho’s chest, where his heart was now beating faster. 

 

The prince suddenly pushed his sentinel away from him, with just enough force that Minho ended up on the armchair across the room. Jinwoo sauntered to the armchair and with cat like grace, put both his knees on either side of Minho’s long legs, straddling him. 

 

Minho sat back calmy, chin at an angle, eyes heated and glinting, challenging him. Jinwoo reached around to grasp Minho’s hair and gently pulled back, exposing the elegant lines of his throat and jaw. Heat pooled low in his stomach at the delicious display of exquisite muscles and smooth, lush, soft skin. 

 

Coasting a fingertip over the magnificent structure of his face, he traced a pathway each landmark cherished by his own lips. His eyebrows, temple, cheekbone, smiling with a playful peck on his nose. Minho’s eyes fluttered close, his lashes brushing Jinwoo’s cheek as his strong tanned hands crept up to hold his prince’s waist. When they opened again, Jinwoo saw the molten need there, burning a slow simmer but ready to ignite and burn them both to cinders. 

 

Jinwoo let go of his hair and let his hand wrap around the side of his elegant neck, thumb pressing slightly into his windpipe. He felt the quickening of his pulse there and a vibration of what only could be described as a purr. 

 

Minho pulled him closer, until they were flush from hip to chest, freeing the hem of Jinwoo’s shirt to slide his hand inside and splayed his fingers on to the hot skin of his back.

 

They were at a standstill, bathed in moonlight, just appreciating each other.

 

“Incomparable.” Minho whispered and brought a hand up to stroke the side of Jinwoo’s face. “Beautiful beyond measure.” His hand cupped Jinwoo’s face reverently as the other pulled the hem of the shirt to the prince’s shoulders and over his head. 

 

Both were breathing audibly, the moon drenching them in an inhuman glow. Minho guided Jinwoo’s to him, now skin to skin, feeling each other’s heartbeat. Jinwoo rubbed his nose along Minho’s jaw, nuzzling and taking in the hot, intoxicating smell of ancient power mixed with roses. 

 

His fangs lengthened as his hardness pressed against Minho’s. The tip of his tongue traced the long muscle on the side of Minho’s neck, finding the vein coursing with hot ambrosia. He pressed his lips to the spot where the neck and shoulder met, sucking the skin lightly. 

 

Unable to resist the pull of instinct anymore, he gently sank his teeth into Minho’s neck, puncturing the vein, making him gasp. The first taste of life always overwhelmed the senses. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he took slow pulls of elixir, feeling the transfer of power, binding to his own, reinforcing, adding to it. Delicious.

 

Minho’s arms were like bands of steel, trapping Jinwoo to him as their hips ground together. The exhilarating rush of having such a powerful being underneath him made Jinwoo sigh in euphoric pleasure. 

 

Skin tingling, thirst satiated, Jinwoo withdrew his fangs and tenderly licked the wound to seal it. Looking down, Minho’s head was thrown back, his face had a slight sheen of sweat, his pupils blown wide. A different need ran through Jinwoo. More urgent and heavy. Minho, with his instincts attuned to Jinwoo, felt this as well. His eyes snapped with clarity, lethal and animalistic. 

 

He caught Jinwoo around the waist and lunged forward with a growl, his lips capturing his. Jinwoo opened his mouth in surrender, letting Minho have a taste of himself with a groan of delight as the sentinel’s tongue invaded his mouth. 

 

It never failed to amaze him how after nine hundred years of being together, Minho still had the sheer power to destroy his self control and will. It was a power that Minho never abused, but always cherished. Treasuring each minute of their immortality together.

 

Without separating their lips Minho stood, taking Jinwoo with him and walked them into their bedroom. Jinwoo wrapped his legs around Minho’s lean hips, as tanned hands dug into them. He carded his fingers through Minho’s hair and they were falling. 

 

Breathless, Jinwoo stared up and Minho who loomed over him on the bed, looking like an avenging angel, the brightness of the moon giving his skin an almost pearly cast. Alluring.

 

Jinwoo felt his lips tilt slight at the corners. Minho’s face softened, receiving his emotions. 

 

_ Forever.  _

 

_ Always.  _

 

*

 

A human lifetime is such a fickle thing. It could be long or short. But to a vampire, a lifetime is a matter of choice. A blessing and a curse. A vampire had multiple lifetimes sandwiched between a very long one. Sure they could still die. Hypothetically, even the fastest regeneration cannot survive a nuclear blast. Of course, if one was strong enough, a nuclear blast won’t even penetrate their shield. But that's beside the point. 

 

They were halfway through the lives they’ve chosen for this particular lifetime. 

 

“What do you wish to be next time?” Seunghoon drawled, tracing circles on his sentinel’s chest whose head lay on his lap. 

 

They’ve been a lot of things. They’ve been nobles, warriors, hermits. They’ve been students and they’ve been teachers. They’ve been doctors ( a very brief stint during the war until they decided not to interfere with human lives). They’ve painted, sculpted. Sometimes, they stopped being something and just existed. 

 

“I am jealous of Jinwoo hyung right now. Being an actor must be nice.” Seungyoon pouted, turning his head to Seunghoon’s body. “They said I look too young to be forty.” Seungyoon’s current lifetime was ending. He enjoyed being a professor at the university.

 

“No one believes I’m forty-five either.” Seunghoon chuckled. “They commend my parents’ excellent genes.” 

 

Jinwoo scoffed. “That’s because you don’t even try to age a little, cousin.” 

 

“Maybe we could travel again. Australia has been looking nice.” Minho said, fiddling with a piece of clay and moulding it into what looked like an alien cat. “We can be anonymous for a while as we die off.” 

 

A boat accident. Lost at sea. Disease. War. You name it, they had a death certificate for it. Quite morbid for humans, but it became something of a game to them at who can be the most creative at dying. 

 

Their last lifetime, Seungyoon won, being a dramatic little shit and spewing blood all over the library floor and pretending to die of an accidentally punctured lung, by falling over a pen. He was picked up by Seunghoon, Minho and Jinwoo in a rented ambulance, laughing the entire time. 

 

Sometimes they just disappeared. 

 

“Yeah, I will probably announce that I have lung cancer in the next couple of years and retire or something.” Jinwoo said smiling at Minho.

 

“I’ll retire at the same time. I need to support my prince in sickness and in health.” Minho smiled back. “My cat will inherit everything.” 

 

“You old farts are disgusting.” Seungyoon stuck his tongue out at them. 

 

“Maybe we can be singers next time?” Seunghoon mused. 

 

“My lord, I beg your pardon, but you cannot sing.” The youngest sentinel pointed out, earning a quick flick on the forehead. 

 

“Disrespectful puppy.” 

 

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound too bad.” Minho scratched his chin, considering. 

 

“Our gap would need to be long then, since they might connect me to a half japanese, half korean actor back in the day.” Jinwoo remarked, but the idea seems to be getting better and better. 

 

“We could get recruited by talent agencies! We just need to decide which one and how to get there though.” Seunghoon’s face was bright with excitement. 

 

“How about we join singing contests first to get noticed? We won’t know each other from the get go though.” Seungyoon contributed. 

 

“Maybe we could become a band so we can be together? Nah, instruments are too cumbersome.” Minho scrapped that idea, but then his eyes lit up again, “We can be a boy group in korea!” 

 

“But how can we be sure that we will end up in the same group?” Seungyoon looked to Seunghoon for assistance. 

 

Jinwoo had the answer. “I can have my associates take care of that.” His human family was already widespread and so he had connections  _ everywhere.  _

 

“Maybe we can ask our other cousins if they’d like to join too. I’m pretty sure Jiwon is in.” Minho said. “The more the merrier.” 

 

“Can you imagine how fun that would be? It’s like Sentinel 101 again, except now it’s training for singing and dancing.” Seungyoon’s grin reminded them of a cheshire cat. 

 

There are times when the future looks so bleak. But there were times like this one that they couldn’t help but be excited. 

 

Forever didn’t seem too bad. 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> -ZOMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT. 
> 
> -I saw this prompt from my dear friend @memeful_winner (check out her insta, it’s awesome!) I hope you enjoyed it, lovely! (Original prompt by: @kendoslayer)
> 
> -The song for this fic is “Killing Moon” by Nouvelle Vague
> 
> -Would you like me to write more of this AU? Please let me know what you think in the comments below!!!
> 
> -I am on twitter now I guess? You can find me [HERE](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
